altered nature
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: Another alter story


**Altered Nature**

It was a warm day in Waycross of 2013. I was staying with Melanie to help her adjust. She had been through a lot and now had multiple personality disorder. She needed me, they all did.

"Aunt Mel I'm here." I said entering the house.

"She's not in, it's me Aunt Mary." She replied. I found her in a heap on the living room floor. She was dressed in a tank top and jeans. She looked like Mel but her action was different. She was Mary, but she was in pain.

"Aunt Mary what's wrong?" I asked.

"Mel's water broke." She replied.

"Oh no we need to get you to the birthing center." I said. We drove for a while and found ourselves at the birthing center. We got in and were immediately sent to a room. IT had a birth pool. In order to make use of it she removed her bottoms and got in. once in she relaxed. Suddenly her eyes shut tight, after a few moments she opened them again. This time she signed frantically. As a contraction hit it was obvious it was Alexis.

"Sweet Pea it hurts so much, I can't take this, and I'm bringing Mel out." She signed to me

"Ok Aunt Lexi." I said signing to her. She shut her eyes again. Once her eyes opened again, she began to moan. She started out of the tub and leaned against me on the bed. Having practiced this, I knew who it was. It was Melanie.

"Angel I'm glad you brought me here." She moaned in pain.

"I'm just glad we made it in time." I said rubbing her arm softly.

"I couldn't do this without you." She said letting out a grunt as she rubbed her belly softly and grabbed my hand tight. Suddenly the pain overtook her again. Her body locked up and her eyes shut tight. As her pain peaked she shook. When she opened her eyes again something was different. She'd switch alters.

"Aunt Mel, aunt Mel are you ok?" I asked.

"Cupcake? I'm ok, it's Auntie J." She replied.

"Oh hi Auntie J, you scared me." I said.

"I'm sorry dear. I could feel Mel's pain so I came out to help." She said. She noticed Mel was leaning against me.

"Are you my birthing partner?" She asked.

"Yeah, well I'm Aunt Mel's." I replied.

"I know I'm in good hands then." She said smiling. She locked up again. She shut her eyes tightly. She convulsed her eyes opened again. She began to sign frantically. It was Alexis.

"Aunt Lexi is that you?" I asked signing to her.

"Yeah but I'm in so much pain. The baby better be coming." She signed. Suddenly she spasmed in pain again. This time she shook as the pain peaked. She grabbed y hand and shut her eyes. She continued to squeeze, but the rest of her body relaxed.

"Angel how far into it am I?" She asked.

"You're doing fine Aunt Mel; you're dilated at 4cm." I replied. Slowly she got up. With my help she got to her feet. Understanding her movement I got up too. With that we started walking. Still in pain she leaned on me for support. She seemed tired.

"You know Master always did love walking." Mary said.

"Oh hi Aunt Mary. I thought you were Aunt Mel." I said.

"Oh you couldn't tell?" She asked.

"No she walks to relieve the pain too." I replied.

"I guess we really are alike." She said. Suddenly she froze. I grabbed her as she fell. She seized up a bit as her eyes closed. When they had opened, her facial expression seemed familiar.

"Angel what am I doing here?" She asked.

"We are walking to relieve the pain." I said.

"The contractions are getting stronger." She said.

"Hurry I have an idea." I said. With that I helped her to her room. With my aid we got her into the birthing tub. As I got her in, she tensed up. Her expression changed from a grimace to a softer frown. She was beginning to relax.

"Ah this feels great. I'm glad we chose the tub. Ahh!" She said.

"Aunt Mel!" I said shocked. Suddenly she spasmed in pain again. She suddenly relaxed this time. She seemed to breathe with experience of having kids, and her face expression was almost a smile. She was someone else. It was Mrs. Johnstone.

"Auntie J thanks. I'm glad you showed up." I said.

"I couldn't let Mel go though pain." She replied.

"Auntie J can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Of course dear. What is it?" She asked looking at me.

"How did you manage all of those kids you had?" I asked

"Gods blessing and a lot of luck." She replied. Suddenly her body tensed up. She spasmed as her pain peaked and she shut her eyes tight. As her eyes opencast , and she began signing frantically. I was surprised, it was Alexis again.

"Hearing aids." She signed quickly.

"I have them." I said signing taking them out of the box and putting them in her ears and turning them on. Her body tensed up. She screamed as the pain peaked. She shook and grabbed my hand . Then she released. The pain was gone.

"Giving birth hurts. " She said though sobs of pain in a soft tone.

"I know it'll be over soon." I replied.

"it feels like something's coming out." She sobbed.

"The baby is entering the birth canal. You're doing great." I said.

"Sweet pea I feel myself slipping away." She said sobbing.

"It's ok, it's probably someone who wants to help." I said. Suddenly her body tenses up and she let out a yelp. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes. Her pain peaked and she grabbed my hand tight. As her eyes opened and her gripped released, I saw a change. Somehow I knew it was Melanie.

"Angel, how am I doing?" She asked.

"You're doing great and I'm glad to have you back." I said

"How are the other girls holding up?" She asked.

"Alexis is confused but the others are fine." I said

"That's good, but I feel sorry for Alexis." She said

"Me too. I hope this is over soon." I said.

"Me too." She added


End file.
